Vampire kiss
by RustyCage500
Summary: Story non related to any particular series, this story is focusing on Saotome Kaede an 19 years old vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Day like always but something changed.

"Text" - spoken words

'Text' - thoughts

Vampires, savage beasts drinking blood of living people, they are capable of eating normal food and reproduce although normal food isn't as nutritious as blood, through the hundred years they manager to live in the shadow without beign noticed by normal humans.

This story is focusing on 19 years old vampire girl, Kaede Saotome, she have 5"3 in heigh, her snow white skin and nice, curvy body can drive any man crazy, she have long wavy white hair reaching to her waist, her heterochromic eyes, right one in the color of emerald and left one gray, can easily see through the darkness.

She wears white button-up shirt that is tightly hugging her C-cup breasts that are covered by black lacy bra, black jeans white trainers and dark green coat with a hood that is covering her face from direct sun.

Black carrier bag filled with her belongings is hanging on her shoulder, right now it's early in the morning so her hood can still protect her from beign burned, "I must quickly get to the subway, soon this hood won't be enough to protect me." She said to herself, hiding her hands in her pockets she walked in fast pace toward the metro station.

After few minutes she walked downstairs to the underground station, she looked around and smiled slightly taking her hood off her head, 'There isn't too much people...perfect.' She placed her bag on the tiled floor and searched through the contest of it, inside were some clothes for change, few chocolate bars and three wallets that she stole from her victims.

She take out some money from one of the wallets then buyed a ticket to Tokio and waited for the train, after ten minutes of waiting she was getting impatient, she turned hearing a commotion behind her back, she saw some big and built man with short black hair shouting at someone, "Look where are you going, you should apologize for it!" Kaede walked closer to see who that man was shouting at.

Then she saw a boy slightly taller than her, he have short brown hair and violet eyes, he wears black T-shirt, white jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots and red rimmed glasses, his handsome face clearly shows his fear, Kaede looked at the boy with a blush, 'He looks so cute, I think we are the same age.' She quickly snapped out from her daze, 'Who I'm trying to fool, I'm a vampire, even if we end up together I can't hide it forever, sooner or later he will find out.'

Kaede was hesitating, she always wanted to have normal friends or eventually a boyfriend but she was vampire, and for vampires to live like that was just a fairy tale, after few moments of hesitating she finally decided, 'I can't just stand here, I have to do something.' She rushed forward without doubt.

The built mam tried to punch the boy in the face but his fist never reached his target, before he noticed Kaede punched him right in the middle of his solar plexus, "W-wha..." Before he could finish his sentence he fall down on the floor unconscious.

Kaede turned toward the boy and smiled, "Are you alright?" Boy was looking at her for few moments before finally replying, "Y-yes, thank you, my name is Sakagami Kaoru, I can't even think about what this guy could do to me if you wasn't around."

Kaoru looked behind Kaede in the direction of the rails, "Ah, my train is here, bye." Before he take off Kaede grabed his hand, "Wait...it's also my train." Kaoru smiled and both of them walked inside the train, Kaede sat down, Kaoru right next to her, "I didn't told you my name did I? My name is Kaede Saotome...say Kaoru, where are you going?"

Kaoru looked at her and smiled, "I'm going to Tokio for study, and you?" Kaede paled slightly at his question, "I...I run away from home...mom and dad were always arguing...I couldn't stand it anymore so I just left them." She lied, she excepted him to buy it...and he did, "Sorry, I had no idea." Kaede sight in relief and shake her head, "It's alright, you didn't know...so, you were in Tokio before?"

Kaoru nodded and smiled, "Yes, when I was little my mom often take me there to visit my grandmother but that was long ago, I have one more question to you, what are you gonna do in Tokio?" Kaede scratched the back of her head and laughed uncomfortably, "Actualy I never thinked about this before, I'm probably going to find a part-time job or something."

Kaoru looked at her slightly worried, he take out a small piece of paper and a pen and began to write something, few moments later he handed her that piece of paper, "Here, it's my adress, come by anytime you want." Kaede smiled and blushed, "Thank you." They talked for several minutes before Kaede fall asleep with her head on his shoulder.

She wake up few hours later when it was already dark, it was one of few times she felt comfortable when asleep, she looked at Kaoru and saw him with headphones on his ears and closed eyes, after several more minutes train finally arived at they destination.

Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at Kaede, they stand up and walked out from the train, they talked about random stuff until Kaede heard her stomach growling very loud, deep red blush appeared on her face and Kaoru giggled at that, "Come to my place, you're probably starving."

Kaede just nodded, they walked in silence until they finally arrived, it wasn't much, just kitchen, bathroom and one room, "Sorry for the mess, my parents send all my stuff here but as you know I just arrived, they send me some groceries so just sit down where you want, pillows are in this flat box."

Kaede nodded and take one of the few pillows from the box, it's a flower shaped pillow with five blue petals and black center, Kaede placed it on the floor and looked around the room, beige walls with brown stripe running near the floor, wooden floor and white ceiling, simple but comfortable place.

"Wait a moment, it will be ready in a few minutes." Kaoru said from the kitchen, Kaede looked in his direction and smiled, "You don't have to hurry, I can wait a little longer." She looked around the room once more, she inhaled the scent coming from the kitchen, 'Mmm, miso soup, when did I eat it last time.'

"Damn, that knife is sharp." Kaede turned toward the kitchen hearing his voice, then she froze in place, there was sweet scent of blood, his blood, Kaede slowly walked into the kitchen, her mind was hazed by bloodlust, "Did you cut yourself?" Kaoru turned toward her and smiled, "Don't worry, it's just small cut nothing else."

Kaede walked even closer and grabbed his hand, after looking at it for a while she put his wounded finger into her mouth and started to suck on it, "K-Ka-Kaede?!"

She looked into his eyes and smiled, after few moments she released his finger, she leaned closer toward his face causing him to blush, they faces were only few inches apart before she snapped out from her daze, she take few steps back with cherry red blush adoring her face, "W-what was I doing?" Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"You wers spacing out a little...can you wait in the room, I have to finish our dinner." Kaede nodded and walked out from the kitchen, few minutes later Kaoru entered into the room with two bowls of miso soup, "Here, eat before it get cold." Kaede take one sip from the bowl and gasped, "It's delicious!"

Kaoru laughed at the face she was making, "What is so funny?" Kaede asked slightly irritated, Kaoru smiled and looked straight into her eyes, "Nothing, it's just that you're the first person to try my cooking." Her eyes widen in shock, "No one before tried your cooking? Even your girlfriend?"

He shake his head, "I don't have a girlfriend, girls always thought that I'm a geek because of this glasses and my thin build." Kaede just nodded and focused on her meal, few minutes later they finished and Kaede stand up to leave, "You can stay if you want, it won't be a problem."

Kaede looked into his violet eyes and smiled, "You did more than you should, thank you for everything and goodbye." She walked outside, just when she was about to turn the corner she heard Kaoru, "Just be sure to come by when you're around!" Kaede turned toward him and smiled, "Alright, be sure to make something even more delicious next time."

He showed her a thumb up and grinned then he walked back inside and Kaede disappeared in the darkness, she was walking through the streets until she found herself at the entrance to the park, she walked through the gate and then she saw a thug harassing young girl, Kaede quickly walked closer and cleared her throat catching attention of the thug.

"You better let that girl go scum." Her words angered him, he take out a knife from his pocket, "What did you just said bitch, I will cut that mouth of your!" Thug quickly run up to Kaede, he pushed the blade into her direction but Kaede catched it between her fingers.

"W-wha..." He backed away from her in fear, Kaede looked at the terrified girl and shouted, "Get out of here!" Without hesitation the girl sprinted away from the park, Kaede looked at the thug and grinned revealing her fangs, "M-mons..." Before he could shout Kaede broke his neck in one swift movement and sinked her fangs in his neck, after several seconds Kaede throw the dry corpse into the bushes.

"That should be enough for a while." She started to walk away but she quickly stoped and frowned, 'What the hell, that blood wasn't tasty at all!' She mentally shouted and slowly walked away, she walked through the streets until she spotted something, a old school probably not used for years, front gate was simple stell bars with arrow-like tops, police tape is wrapped on it in an X shape.

'Something definitely happened here.' She jumped above the gate and slowly moved toward the school building, 'I never saw wooden school before.' After entering inside she searched through the classrooms to find suitable place for sleep.

After two hours of searching she found and old matress in the gym storage where she decided to sleep, next morning she was awakened by the sound of breaking glass, she quickly sat up and looked in the direction of the sound, there a girl with peach colored skin, straight black hair reaching to her shoulders and sky blue eyes.

She is 5"9 in height, she wears white sleeveless dress reaching to her ankles and white high heels, Kaede looked at the girl and frowned, 'Great, another vampire.' Kaede stand up and walked closer toward newly arrived person, "Who are you?"

Girl looked at Kaede slightly terrified, "A-are you a v-vampire too?" Kaede nodded and girl relaxed herself, "Sanae...Arukawa Sanae, I,m really sorry to wake you up but the sun was raising so I have to hide here." Kaede smiled and laughed slightly, "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, now we just have to wait here until sunset."

Sanae paled a little, "B-b-but what will we do if someone come here?!" Kaede looked slightly confused by her words but soon she noticed why Sanae asked that, "You probably didn't noticed but this school was closed long ago." Sanae was slightly confused but then she looked around and giggled uncomfortably.

"Y-you're right...say Kaede, I didn't saw you in Tokio before, when did you arrived?" Kaede sat back down on the matress before answering, "Yesterday night." Sanae nodded and sat on the floor, sighing she said something that picked interest of Kaede, "Others told me to don't walk too far away from the center."

Kaede looked at her with interesy, "Others?" Sanae nodded and began to explain, "You see, in the middle of the Tokio there is an underground city builded by ancient vampires, there all vampires from Tokio are living, would you like to go there with me? I'm sure that with your beauty you could easily found yourself an handsome men."

Kaede stand up and growled, "I don't have any interesy in those brutes!" Sanae looked at her slightly displeased, "It should be your duty to bear a children of strong vampires, for example I'm pregnant with a child of one of the strongest vampires there...it's true that they are violent toward females but that is the attribute of a strong males."

Kaede looked with disgust at Sanae, "How can you be so calm about it, I saw what males are, when they see attractive human women they use them before killing them, what woman would ever want such brute for a partner?!" Sanae just stand up and walked closer toward Kaede, "Kaede...I was impregnated against my will but everything have a reason, vampires needs to bear strong offspring for the future of our race."

Kaede looked at the entrance before putting her hood on, 'Just great, looks like this underground city is a main base of some cult.' Kaede thought before walking toward the exit, Sanae grabbed her hands with a terryfing look on her face, "Where are you going?!" Kaede looked at her and grinned, "It's still early so I can walk in the sun if my skin is covered."

She walked outside leaving Sanae with a devilish smile on her face, 'I must inform master about her...soon you will experience the same happines as I did Kaede.' Sanae started to giggle darkly, meanwhile Kaede was walking through the park under the shadows of the trees, 'Today will be really hot, I should buy something cold to drink.' Kaede thought and exited from the park.

She walked few more minutes until she spotted a rather large shopping center, 'How can I be so lucky?' She asked herself before entering inside, there she bought few bottles of water then she sat on one of many benches there.

Her thoughts slowly went to Sanae and all she said, 'I should be careful, they will probably search for me if Sanae say something about me, who the hell created something like this?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru who patted her shoulder, "Hey Kaede, did something happened, you wers spacing out a little."

She looked down trying to hide her blush, 'Are you fucking kidding me?! How I can meet him first thing in the morning?!' She shouted mentally, Kaoru looked at her with worry, "Are you alright?" She slowly nodded and looked up at him, "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

He smiled warmly at her and looked at the bag in his hand filled with groceries, "I was forced to buy more food...you really don't have anywhere to go do you?" Kaede nodded and Kaoru took her hand into his, "Then its decided, for now you will be living with me."

Hearing that Kaede tried to pull away her hand, "W-wait I can't do that, I don't want to feel like some parasite." He stoped and pointed his finger at her forehead, "Don't. Say. Anything. More. You're not a parasite and my mother was always telling me to help people in need...please Kaede, let me help you."

She couldn't do that, something about him was stoping her from refusing, she merely nodded in answer to his proposition, Kaoru grinned very wide, "Good, now come on." He started to run in the direction of his flat, Kaede was very careful to not let any sunlight touch her skin.

After few minutes of walking they were already inside his flat, now there wasn't any trace of boxes from before, now there was one bed, small, round, wooden table with pillows all around it, one wooden desk in the corner of the room, one chair and shelf above the desk, Kaede also noticed another sliding door in the same color as walls.

"Kaoru, why this doors are here?" He followed her gaze, "It's just a wardrobe, I nearly forget." He walked closer to the wardrobe and opened it, "You have the bed, futon is all I need." Kaede growled before throwing one of the pillows at his head, "Idiot, I'm guest here so I should take the futon." He giggled at this.

"Exacly, you're my guest so you should listen to me, don't complain and sit down." She wanted to protest but she gave up on this, 'I can't win with him.' She sighed in defeat and sat down, "Looks like you finally understand that there's no point in arguing with me, I will make us breakfast."

Several minutes later both of them already eat and Kaoru was packing books into his backpack, "You can do whatever you want, today isn't busy so I should be back after four hours, take care." Kaoru said before walking out, Kaede was thinking about her current situation, 'Is it really okay for me to stay here? I can cause so much trouble for him and yet he is so kind to me...Kaoru.'

Tingling sensation in her lower part caused her to jump from surprise, 'What the hell, I drinked blood yesterday so it shouldn't be that bad yet.' She placed her hand on her stomach, 'Something is not right, it doesn't hurt it just feels...good.'

Her body grow hot as her hands started to caress her body, 'What is this feeling, only thinking about Kaoru is making my body incredibly hot.' Her right hand went to her left breast while her left one slowly slided on her skin toward her womanhood, her fingers efortlessly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Her left hand slipped behind her black cotton panties, rubbing her entrance painted her previously pure mind with pleasure, she pushed two of her fingers deep inside her and moved them in and out in steady pace, her previously unmoving right hand started to fondle her sensitive breasts, 'Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru!'

He was the only thing on her mind except pleasure, her movement became faster as she felt pleasure attacking her wave by wave, pulling her left hand from her panties she looked in delight at her sticky fingers, she put them into her mouth and licked them clean, after that her left hand returned to her entrance and started to once more give her pleasure.

Her fingering picked up in speed as her right hand played with her nipple, rolling and pinching it restlessly, soon she felt something else from deep inside her, completely engulfed in pleasure she continued to play with herself, she didn't noticed that Kaoru returned.

He forgot to take something from his desk so he returned, when he was in front of his doors he heard moaning coming from the inside, he is rather curious person so he opened his doors and after walking further in a deep red blush adored his face.

Right in front of his eyes Kaede, the most beautiful girl he ever saw was pleasuring herself, it wouldn't be so shocking if not one thing, "Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru!" She was moaning his name desperately, he knew that it was no good to look at her right now but his body couldn't move.

"Kaoru!" She moaned incredibly loud as she reached her peak, the intoxicated look on her face and trails of saliva coming out from her mouth are clear proofs of her pleasure, she fall to the floor from exhaustion, Kaoru was just staring at her unmoving.

Slowly she tried to stand up but her legs failed her, "I should change my clothes before Kaoru...kyaaah." She quickly covered her private area with her hands in embarassment, Kaoru finally turned around, "I-I'm sorry!" He shouted, uncomfortable silence filled the room, Kaede looked at him with cherry red blush, "C-can you walk out for a while?" She asked him, Kaoru nodded and complied with her request.

After few minutes she take off her damp jeans and panties then she dressed into short blue skirt and snow white panties, "You can come in now." Kaoru walked in and took a small book from the desk, he turned toward her and smiled faintly, "I'm sorry...see you later." With that said he left.

Kaede jumped on the bed and burried her face in a pillow, she sighed very heavy, her blush still on her face, 'I'm so stupid, how could I do something like that in front of him, idiot idiot idiot!' Kaede was scolding herself all the time, few hours later Kaoru returned and started cooking a dinner for both of them, they didn't said anything to each other through the dinner.

Few hours later night finally came and Kaede tried to start a conversation, "Kaoru...can you...forget about what happened today?" He nodded without hesitating, "I'm sorry for that, it's really accident that I walked in when you were...you know..." She looked at him and smiled, "I'll forgive you just because you're helping me."

Kaoru lay down on the futon and closed his eyes, "I would help you even if you didn't want to...say Kaede...were you thinking about me back then?" Kaede blushed very dark shade of red and throw a pillow at him, "Idiot!" She turned her back toward him and pouted, Kaoru sighed and removed the pillow from his face, 'Damn, she is just too adorable, at this rate I...will fall for her.' Kaoru thought before falling asleep.


	2. Notification 25 Dec 2014

**Notification:**

Lately I don't have too much time for writing but I would never stop any of my fanfiction, please be patience because I don't want to give you a crappy fast-written story.

I hope you all will understand.

Rusty.


End file.
